1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to photovoltaic generators. Specific implementations relate to handheld, portable solar power generators.
2. Background Art
Photovoltaic generators generate electrical power by converting electromagnetic radiation (like sunlight) into electricity. Various types of solar cells have been devised that are designed to create a voltage potential when exposed to sunlight. A wide variety of systems have been created to develop electricity using solar energy, including systems of home roofs, parking structures, and systems that power hand held calculators.